1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid crystal display device, and more particularly, to an device and method for driving a liquid crystal display device which are capable of minimizing a motion blurring phenomenon of a display image and improving the display quality of the display image.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Recently, a cathode ray tube has been replaced with various kinds of flat-panel display device having a reduced weight and volume. The flat-panel display device includes a liquid crystal display device, a field emission display device, a plasma display panel, and a light emitting display device.
Among the flat-panel display device, the liquid crystal display device displays a moving image using a thin film transistor as a switching element. Since such a liquid crystal display device has a size smaller than that of the cathode ray tube, the liquid crystal display device is widely being used in a personal computer, a notebook computer, office automation equipments such as a copier, and a mobile device such as a mobile phone.
Meanwhile, the cathode ray tube, the plasma display panel, and the field emission display device are driven in an impulse form in which phosphor light is emitted to display data during a very short initial time of a frame period and a pause interval is held during most of the frame period, as shown in FIG. 1.
In the display device driven in the impulse form, the definition of a display image is excellent and a blurring phenomenon, in which a display image blurs, is prevented by disconnecting adjacent frame images.
In contrast, the liquid crystal display device is driven in a hold form in which data is supplied to liquid crystal by a high gate voltage during a scanning period and the data supplied to the liquid crystal is held in a non-scanning period which is substantially most of a frame period, as shown in FIG. 2. In the display device driven in the hold form, since an image is held during a frame period, a motion blurring phenomenon, in which a moving image blurs, occurs and thus display quality deteriorates.